mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Toadette
Toadette is a member of the Toad species that appears as a playable character in various spin-off games. She appears to be the female version of a "Toad" or "Mushroom Person". Toadette is first introduced in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as the partner of Toad. she was then shown in Mario Party 6 as an unlockable character. In other games, she simply acts as an instructor or a background character, for example in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (in which she apparently has feelings for Mario, even becoming tearful at the end of her last session with him). She has a cameo alongside Toad in the intro of Super Mario Galaxy. Jen Taylor is her voice actor in the main series and Jennifer Hale takes up the role in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. Recently, in Mario Party 8, she was voiced by Nicole Mills. She also appears in Mario Super Sluggers as a playable character for the Peach Monarchs. Games In Super Smash Bros. She appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door In ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door she taught Mario how to use abilities that he finds in certain treasure chests. She was sad that she wouldn't see Mario again after the last chest. ''Mario Power Tennis Toadette appears in the intro of Mario Power Tennis on a scoreboard that shows both Toad and Toadette. They are not playable in the game, however. Mario Kart Series Toadette makes her debut appearance in Mario Kart Double Dash as Toad's racing partner. She and Toad can be unlocked by getting a first place win in the 100cc special cup. In the game, she has her own kart, the Toadette Kart. The special item that she shared with Toad was the Golden Mushroom. Toadette appears as an unlockable light weight character in ''Mario Kart Wii she is unlocked by having a time set on all the courses in Time Trials. ''Mario Party'' Series Toadette made her first Mario Party appearance in Mario Party 6. She later appeared in Mario Party 7 and Mario Party 8 as a playable character, but was a host in Mario Party Advance'' and ''Mario Party DS. ''In Mario Party 6, she is an unlockable character bought from the star bank, but in the rest of the series, she has been a starter character. Toadette has become a recurring character in the Mario Party series. In ''Mario Party 6, Toadette can be unlocked by paying the Star Bank thirty Stars. In the sequels, Mario Party 7 and Mario Party 8, she does not need to be unlocked.In Mario Party 7, Toad and Toadette share the same special orb, the Triple 'Shroom Orb, which allows the player to roll two dice blocks for three turns. Toadette also appears as a co-host in Mario Party Advance. Though not a playable participant, Toadette appears as one of the Board Hosts in Mario Party DS with her own board, Toadette's Music Room. Toadsworth was going to conduct her music recital, but Hammer Bro. ruined their plans by trashing Toadette's Music Room and breaking many of her instruments. Toadette had to enlist the help of Mario and the gang to counter the threat and get rid of the Hammer Bro. She also keeps the music stand from her would-be recital in her room afterwards, along with two Mysterious Metronomes that only Toadsworth knows the secrets of trumpets. Mario Party DS also states that after Peach heard Toadette play an inspiring music piece, she gave her a set of trumpets. Princess Peach was touched when she discovered how happy Toadette was to receive them. ''Mario Party DS'' In Mario Party DS, Toadette is one of the five board owners who begs for Mini Mario and the gang's help. In the game, a rogue Hammer Bro. is destroying all of her instruments in search for the rare Star Piece. When Mario and the gang destroy the Hammer Bro., Toadette thanked them and then gave them the second Star Piece. Category:Characters Category:Toads Category:Females